1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording composition, an ink set for image recording, a recording apparatus, and an image recording method.
2. Related Art
In recording methods using an ink, an image is recorded on various recording media, such as permeable media and impermeable media, and methods have been proposed which involve recording an image on an intermediate transfer member, and then transferring the recorded image to a recording medium.